


Daydream Fantasy

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Fantasy

** Title: ** Daydream Fantasy  
 **Artist:**     
 **Pairings/characters:** Clark, Lex  
 **Rating:** NC17 for partal nudity   
**Warnings:** None   
**Spoilers:** None   
**Prompts:** Glass Desk   
**For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:** Thank you to   and   you ladies rock!

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=OnAGlassdeskfinal.jpg)


End file.
